A Very Cherimon Story
by Margo123
Summary: Alex has always wanted to pursue a relationship with Charlie, but has never had the balls. Then one day, when Charlie is the most vulnerable, Alex goes in for the kill. SLASH. My first finfic, a slash nonetheless. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! :
1. Chapter 1

Cherimon Slash pt1

Alex POV

"Charlieeeeee?" I call, entering the flat that my flatmate, Charlie and I share in London.

"Yea?" He calls from his bedroom across the flat

"Nothing, just wanted to see if you were back yet"

"Kay, how'd the tournament go?"

"Fine. Danny and I were swamped. So. Tired."

I flop down onto the sofa in our living room, trying to relax after a hectic day. I hear Charlie leave his room and walk into the kitchen behind me. I'm sprawled on the couch with my eyes shut and my right arm and leg dangling off the side. I hear Charlie pulling out the kettle and filling it.

"Alex…," I hear quietly from the kitchen

"Yea?" I reply, slightly agitated from the disturbance

"Are you asleep?" I hear him say quietly

"Well obviously not."

"I'm making tea, you want some?"

"Yea, I guess. Thanks,"

Once Charlie had made and brought out the tea, we sat together at the small circular all-purpose table in our living/dining room. We sat awkwardly sipping our tea until Charlie finally spoke up.

"Hey Alex," he says, almost hesitating.

"Yes, Charlie?" I reply

"You realize we are both in our early 20's?"

"Yea…,"

"And we are both mildly attractive young males?"

"Well some more than others." I say jokingly

"Yea, whatever. And you realize, neither of us have brought a girl back to the flat in a year and a half?"

Well now that he mentions it, my condom drawer is unfavourably full…

"Yea, I guess that's right…," I mumble back, ashamed

"Alex, you're heterosexual right?" Charlie trails off

"Yea- wait, why do you ask you're not gay, are you?"

"Well, I was thinking, if I've gone 21 years without a serious girlfriend, and you've gone 22 years the same way…."

"Yea?" I ask, my interest peaks

"Well, maybe, just maybe, we might be better for each other than any female…

"-" I sit in shock trying to absorb what I had just heard

"Oh, no, I, I, I, erm, I don't mean it like that, I mean-" he stutters, clearly flusters and embarrassed

"But wait, what if I don't mind it like that?" I interrupt

"You mean like… You and me?"

"Yea, crazy fangirls have been writing insane slash fiction forever, it's about time we deliver on it, right?"

"er, um, uh, yea, I guess so" he says, clearly shocked I would agree.

We just sit there and stare at each other for an unmeasured span of time. I finally snap. I love this guy. The only barrier of expressing my love right now is about a foot of air, and society's expectations of young males. The second is already out the window, so let's throw out the first, while we're at it.

I get up, Charlie's gorgeous blue eyes following me, and walk the 12 inches to where he is sitting. I pull out his chair, still in shock. "Um, Alex…" Charlie says confused. "Just shut up, you lovable moron, and do what I say." I demand in response.

I pull him out of his chair and pull his wrist towards our bedrooms. Then the thought occurs, do I take him to his room, or mine? I weigh the benefits, his room larger, and more suitable for what I am going to do to him, whereas my room has the condom drawer. I decide on his room at the last second, taking a quick detour to my room for a handful of condoms.

"In." I order, pointing at Charlie's room. He obeys and shuffles into his room, slouching on the edge of his bed. I lean against the door frame, assessing the situation. I have Charlie sitting on his bed, slightly confused, but certainly not objecting, I have a handful of condoms, of which we will probably only use one or two, and taking priority, I have a raging hard-on, straining against the waist of my pants begging to be freed. Well, I can't argue with my hormones!

I walk over and sit next to Charlie and grab his hand, molding it with mine. He looks deep into my eyes and starts to say something, clearly stopping himself. "Um Alex...," he murmurs nervously

"Yea?"

"I've never done this before…" he says ashamed

"Neither have I." I reply quickly

"No, I'm not talking about with a guy, like, at all. Alex, I'm a virgin."

"How did I guess? Lucky for you, I'm sufficiently experienced in the realm of sex" I say, jokingly

"Heh…," he says, obviously wary

I look deep into his eyes, as I lean in and gingerly lay my lips against his. I feel his gasp as I begin to move my lips against his. His lips mimic mine as he gets into the swing of the whole 'making out' thing. His hands fumble, as they try to find what exactly they should be doing, making his inexperience obvious. I take his hands in mine and guide them around my waist so that his arms are around me and move mine up around his neck, toying with the longer wisps of his incredibly soft hair.

It appears Charlie has gotten a sudden surge of bravery as he breaks the kiss to pull off his 'no pogo' shirt and lean back, forcing me to straddle his pelvis. Taking his lead, I quickly pull off my New York map shirt and lean down so our chests touch. His nipples are hard as I caress my hand down his body, from his neck to right above his pants, the next thing on my agenda to remove from his body. Our kisses became more strained as our bodies needed each other. His touch was like fire, leaving a trail of gooseflesh as he moved his hands around my chest.

Out of nowhere Charlie decides to dominate and flips us over, straddling my pelvis. He breaks the kiss and sits up. Our 'regions' are up against each other, both straining against our pants. He looks deep into my eyes and he reaches down to undo my pants button. He pulled my pants to my ankles, as I kicked them off. I reached up and undid his pants, pulling them to his knees, exposing his Doctor Who underwear. "Really? Has having David Tennent on you penis everyday not hinted to your homosexuality?" I joked causing him to blush. How curious, when Charlie blushes, not just his face blushes…

He quickly shakes it off, regaining control. We pause for a moment to take in what is going on. My best friend (assumedly my boyfriend now,) and I are in his bed, the only barrier between his penis and mine are my hot pink boxer briefs and his adorable Doctor Who undies. Charlie, still in control, takes the lead and pulls off my underwear. It feels funny, and a tad bit relieving having your long time best friend and newfound lover disrobe you in his bedroom, I don't object, however. Going along, I pull his underwear off and throw them across the room, unintentionally landing them on his desktop Mac, .

His throaty chuckle snaps me from my thought. He leans down, his hands on either side of my body, hovering his body above mine. His eyes stare deeply into mine. I break the stare pulling his head down to mine and start kissing him, needing the contact. It's killing me not to go faster, and get on with the hot rough sex, but I keep my self calm and slow paced for Charlie. He pulls his lips from mine, and stares intensely into mine as he places gentle kisses along my jaw. His kisses move down to my neck, while his hands rub circles along my chest. I have never been this hard in my life. I wanted him so bad. He groaned, almost painfully, as his penis brushed against mine, telling me the feeling was mutual. He continued his pattern of kisses down my chest until he reached my belly button which he approached with caution, not sure what was proper etiquette. I giggle slightly as he place an extremely delicate kiss right on top of my navel.

Charlie looks up at me and his eyes pop as he scrambles up my chest, realizing he had skipped right over my nipples. This catches me and I let myself release a throaty laugh as he tries to re-compose himself and try to act sexy again. I start to sit up, to flip us over and he pushes me back down.

"No." He says, trying to sound powerful

"What?" I ask, confused

"This is my first time, let _me_ be in control."

"Whatever you say, but if you don't go move any faster, I'm going to blow my load before you even pass my bloody nipples!"

He flashes the trademark Charlie grin and gets back to work, starting below my belly button. I finally get excited as he begins placing kisses on my pelvis, but just as soon as it starts, it stops, as he kisses lower and lower, making his way into my thighs.

"Um Charlie, I think you missed your destination…," I joke

He rolls his eyes in reply

"Oh look. My penis is so sad, it's beginning to droop. It wants some Charlie loving. I bet your kisses would cheer it right up" I say in hopes his kisses move a bit further north.

"Oh shut it, you twat, this is _my_ experience. I'll suck your dick when I bloody want to." He says, trying to be serious but his adorable grin breaks through giving him away.

Taking a hint, he quits kissing all together and moves his head right about my cock, ready for action.

"Hey Alex…,"

"Yes?"

"Alright, I've never had sex, but I'm assuming it's like masturbating, but with someone else's penis, right?" he says in an awkward and kind of ashamed voice

"Exactly, but instead of hands you use your mouth."

"LOL. I get it. That's why it's called a blow job. Because you do it with your mouth!" He replies, almost excited

He ran his palm along the base of my penis, making me harder than I thought was possible. He wrapped his fist around me, and glided up and down. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt. His kissing resumed as he kissed from the base of my cock to the tip. Charlie stops his kissing and hesitates looking into my eyes.

"Charlie.. If you're not ready, you really don't have to." I assure him

"I love you Alex. I _want _to do this." He wholeheartedly responds

At his reply, he slowly pushes his mouth around me.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

At his reply, he slowly pushes his mouth around me. It blows my mind (no pun intended) how absolutely amazing this felt. Not just the physical pleasure of Charlie giving me oral sex, but the emotional pleasure I am feeling, from him doing this for me.

At that moment I realize, it's his first time. I need to make him feel even better than he is making me feel.

It's about then that the entire world just dropped away and nothing mattered. Just me. Just him. The knot in my stomach grew tighter and tighter with each pass of his tongue. He was perfect for me. That's when the knot let out, and with it came the most powerful orgasm I had ever experienced. I could do nothing but lie there and tremble as tremendous waves of pleasure overcame me. That is the best I have ever felt in my whole life. And Charlie had caused it.

His face portrayed his confusion as I came in his mouth.

"Your turn, love." I grin at him

He omitted a classic Charlie grin as I took charge and flipped us over. I forgo the cliché kissing and go straight for the good stuff, taking a different approach than Charlie. Looking up into his eyes for a final approval before popping his metaphorical cherry, I move my face down to his 'Little Charlie'.

I must admit, his penis is a lot bigger than I thought it would be. I always imagined Charlie wouldn't have _THAT_ big of a cock, (not that I had thought about it before..) but I was pleasantly surprised when I discovered his rather large dick. While my approach was different, the actions once I got there were pretty much the same, but reversed. I sucked him off while he made the most arousing moans I had ever heard. His moans were guttural and raw, and so honest. I sped up and slowed down, I used my hands and I used my mouth, I did everything to get more moans. And Alex Day never fails.

His moans got shorter and more breathy as I could tell he was reaching his climax. It made me feel so great knowing that I was the one responsible for his pleasure. He finally came, and came hard. I never knew so much cum could be in such a small man. And after this, he is most certainly a man.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

It was incredible. Every last second. It was pure, it was sensual, and it had meaning. Having sex with Charlie just felt right. He wasn't just a meaningless fuck, we had a spark. Being with Charlie is where I'm supposed to be. I don't think love is a term serious or specific enough to describe what I feel for Charlie. He is everything. My infatuation vaguely reminds me of how Bella feels for Edward in Twilight. Dammit.


End file.
